Beyond The World I Found You
by sahni05maya
Summary: A story where the young Dark Lord finds his Soulmate... someone to love.


_**Authors note: I own nothing but the idea, the character or character bases I have gender switched solely belong to J. .**_

 _ **Category : one shot**_

 _ **Tags : time travel, soulmates, alternate universe**_

BEYOND THE WORLD I FOUND YOU

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most intelligent and charismatic student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat on his bed staring outside the window from his room in deep thought. It was his last summer and also the last time he would spend at Wool's Orphanage.

He's been at Wool's for as long as he could remember; being the freak didn't help the matters for no one helped him when he was bullied by others. No one ever spoke in his favour. Tom had been alone for as long as he could remember, because no one had wanted and loved him. At first he would too dream for someone...anyone to take him away from this place, but his dreams were crushed when no one came. Tom wasn't stupid though. He knew he was at the orphanage because he didn't have parents. The matron had told him that his mother had died while giving birth to him. The thing that belonged only to him was his name- Tom after his father, and Marvolo after his grandfather and the surname Riddle along with the 'freakiness' that made him special.

When he learnt that he was a wizard once he turned eleven, the little boy was ecstatic; he was not a freak, he was special and different just as he had always known. Maybe there was truly a place where he belonged, maybe he will find about his family...was his father a wizard too?

The boys hope had soon deflated when he became the outcast 'mudblood' in the noble house of snakes. No one wanted to do anything with him and spoil their reputation of perfect pureblood heirs and heiress. Tom soon changed all that throwing himself in his studies in order to prove himself tom soon became the perfect student.

At the age of 15 he finally found out that he was indeed the descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, he had the blood of Slytherin running in his veins and that he wasn't a mudblood.

Tom found about his family too, there had been just a tiny hope which soon turned into fuming anger when he found about his father and what his mother had done, bewitching him with a love potion...

All his life seemed a lie but Tom was determined to do something big.. he will become the greatest wizard this world had ever seen.

Tom was 16 and packing to leave for Kings cross station when he felt something burning on his left forearm... and then he saw a mark. The mark was in the shape of two snakes interwined- one had ruby red eyes while the other had emerald ones. He didn't understand what it was but was determined to find out.

With great help from his followers he was finally able to procure a book and was stunned to learn what his mark meant

"SOULMATES"

Soulmates were very rare even in the wizarding world and the ones who tend to have them have supposed to be very lucky and magically very powerful. A soulmate bond is so strong that the couple is able to feel each others feelings at a distance as well...

The rest was left unread... one word and it changed everything. His soul has a mate. Someone made just for him in this universe, someone who would love him despite all his flaws, someone who would not leave him like his father left his mother... but where was she?

Tom left Wool's Orphanage 4 days before Sept 1st and for good this time. He was strolling through Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies when suddenly his soulmate mark started burning a bit..it meant only one thing, she was here! His soulmate, his darling was here!

His feet without his own accord found tugging him forward to her. His hands felt clammy and he could feel her thoughts too. She knew about him and through the feelings he could tell she was excited and nervous to meet him, just as he was.

He entered a robes shop and there was only one customer there, it was her! The lady taking her measurements soon left the front of the shop leaving them alone. As she turned Tom's breath caught in is throat. She was the most beautiful woman Tom had ever seen, hair as dark as night cascading down her waist and her eyes the colour of killing curse , that gorgeous emerald like their soul mark.

She was smiling fondly at him. They had never met each other yet he felt as if he had known her his entire life.

'My name is Haesal' she started softly. 'Its you, isn't it'

'Its me' Tom found himself replying. His eyes flicked to her left forearm where her soul mark was present. He extended his hand to her and without any hesitation and question she took it closing the distance between them and resting her head on his chest. She was a bit shorter than him in height and looked approximately 16.

'I was waiting for you' at this Tom's arm around her tightened bringing her even closer. 'You wont leave me, would you' there was quivering in her voice, a fear and sadness unknown to him but the pain of being alone all too familiar.

Bringing his hands to cup her face 'I wont. I will never ever do that to you my darling' he kissed her forehead and continued 'You are mine. I will always protect you. Now that i have you no power in this world will take you away from me my love'. They were the most honest word he had spoken. It was a promise not just to his darling but to himself and the world would crumble to ashes if he ever failed in keeping it up. Haesal smiled and kissed his cheek 'thank you'.

The owner of the shop returned with her supplies. Moving outside she gently took his hands in hers whilst he pulled her close to himself. Kissing their interwined fingers the two lovers started a journey.

Little did he know that a dark future full of hatred, murder, malice and loneliness had already been avoided.


End file.
